Otanjoubi Omedetou
by ambudaff
Summary: Sasuke mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Naruto yang kini sudah berbeda dunia. Untuk ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto, untuk semua di Shrine! Sho-ai, AU


**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU**

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Untuk __**Ulang Tahun Uzumaki Naruto**__, 10-10-11. Sekaligus untuk ulang tahun __**[at]denayaira**__ #pelukpeluk_

_Rate T, AU, genre roman/sci-fi, sho-ai_

-o0o-

Suatu '_klik_' menjadikan sebuah ruangan terang benderang. Perlahan, tanpa suara menapak bagai seekor kucing, pemuda berambut hitam itu memasuki ruangan. Menutup pintu, terus menuju ke tengah apartemen.

Melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa tanpa melihat lagi, tanpa menghiraukan apapun, ia berjalan lurus. Dan berhenti tepat di tepi ruang tengah.

Di situ ada sebuah meja, dengan penerangan temaram, lampu yang tepat di atasnya menyorot ke bawah. Ke sebuah _butsudan_.

_Butsudan_, altar Jepang ini, masih terbuka kedua pintunya.

Di dalam altar itu, selain patung Buddha kecil, teh dalam poci kecil, sesusunan jeruk, serangkaian bunga, dupa, dan lilin, terdapat juga _ihai_. Sebuah papan persegi panjang bertuliskan huruf kanji.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini mengulurkan tangannya. Meraba dengan lembut, menyusuri dari atas ke bawah.

Mengeja nama yang tertulis.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Menghela napas panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya pada _ihai_ itu untuk beberapa lama.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Dobe! Walau aku sudah mengucapkan itu tadi pagi—" matanya bagai tak berkedip. "Kenapa pengemudi truk sialan itu lupa tidak memeriksa rem-nya hari itu, Dobe? Dan kenapa kau malah berkeras untuk pergi sepagi itu, tanpa menungguku, agar kita bisa pergi bersama-sama, seperti biasa?"

Nadanya datar, pelan, seakan tak ada emosi, tapi sorotan matanya berbicara lain.

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Rumah makan ramen di ujung jalan itu sudah buka. Tadinya aku akan membawamu ke sana, di hari ini. Hari ini _soft opening_. Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu di sana. Kenapa kau tak bisa menunggu barang sebulan-dua bulan lagi, supaya kita bisa menikmatinya, Dobe? Yah, walau kautahu, aku tak begitu suka ramen—"

Nadanya masih datar, masih pelan, tapi ada getar di sana. Dan ada butir bening mulai muncul dari sudut mata hitamnya.

Mulutnya membuka lagi, tapi kali ini ia tak bisa mengucap apapun. Jadi dibiarkannya butir bening itu meluncur, tanpa diseka.

Ditutupnya mata sejenak.

Dihelanya napas panjang.

"Selamat malam, Dobe. Besok kita bertemu lagi—"

Dirapikannya letak _ihai_ itu. Perlahan ditutupnya kedua pintu _butsudan_ itu, rapi dan tanpa suara.

Seharusnya kedua pintu _butsudan_ ditutup setiap hari sebelum matahari terbenam, tapi apa boleh buat, ia baru pulang kerja selewat pukul 7 malam.

Ia menghembuskan napas, mengeluh. "Baru sebulan berlalu—" dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa. Memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangannya menghapus keseluruhan wajah, basah oleh keringat, basah air mata.

Sepertinya ia masih akan lama memejamkan mata di sofa, kalau saja bel tidak berbunyi.

Mengeluh. Siapa sih, malam-malam begini?

Berbunyi lagi.

"Ya, sebentar—"

Malas-malasan ia bangkit, merapikan diri sedikit, dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sekali lagi.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih—" tangannya meraih pegangan pintu dan memutarnya, membukanya sedikit hanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, tanpa maksud membiarkannya masuk. Karenanya, rantai di atas pegangan pintu tidak dibukanya—

.

.

.

.

—dan ia melangkah mundur bagai terlempar—

"D-Dobe?"

"Buka dong, Temeee, masa rantainya tidak dilepas? Lagipula, aku tidak bawa kartu—" apartemen ini memang sistem buka pintunya dengan menggunakan kartu magnet, bukan kunci.

Wajah tidak percaya masih terpasang, dan ia malah bertanya, terpatah-patah, "K-Kalau kau hantu, ke-kenapa kau ti-tidak menembus pintu saja?"

Pemuda pirang itu malah mendengus. Meninju tembok di sisi pintu, berbunyi 'duagh', dan itu rupanya membuat tangannya sakit, sehingga ia meringis.

"Sudah puas? Kelihatannya aku hantu atau bukan?"

Sekarang nampaknya tidak percayanya berkurang setengah. Masih penuh dengan kewaspadaan, rantai pintu itu dibuka.

"Kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto? Benar-benar Dobe?"

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" Naruto nyengir. "Oya, kalau aku bukan Naruto, kau juga, apakah kau benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke?" cengirannya bertambah lebar.

"Tapi, kau—" Sasuke menoleh pada _butsudan_ yang baru saja ditutupnya, "—lalu siapa yang bulan lalu kami kremasi? Apa korban tabrakan truk itu buk—"

"Panjang ceritanya. Rapikan bajumu, kita ke kedai ramen yang baru itu! Kau pernah bilang, ada kedai ramen yang akan dibuka bulan depan—hari ini kan—kau akan mentraktirku, kan? Tepati janjimu—" ia nyerocos terus sambil setengah menarik Sasuke keluar. Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti, menutup pintu tergesa.

-o0o-

Rasa penasaran yang sangat, plus ia memang tidak begitu suka ramen, membuat mangkoknya masih ¾ penuh, dibandingkan Naruto yang sedang menyelesaikan mangkok keduanya.

"Kau tidak penasaran pada ceritaku, Teme?" goda Naruto melihat raut wajah di hadapannya.

"Entah kapan kau akan menceritakannya—" Sasuke mengkal melihat cengiran terpampang.

"Oke—" Naruto menghirup cairan kuah terakhir di mangkoknya, berganti mengosongkan gelas _ocha_ dingin-nya, bersendawa—dan dipelototi Sasuke—dan karena Sasuke masih melotot juga, ia meringis—berarti lupa akan sesuatu—dan meraih serbet kertas di samping mangkok, dan mengeringkan mulutnya dengan rapi. Baru pelototan Sasuke menghilang.

Menghela napas dahulu, dan raut wajahnya berganti menjadi serius tatkala ia mulai berbicara.

"Kau tentu tahu saat aku mulai sering pulang malam, saat aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di lab—" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mengangguk pelan, masih dalam raut wajah belum mengerti.

"Itu bukan proyek kampus. Itu proyek pribadi. Walau mungkin awalnya adalah percobaan-percobaan sesama ilmuwan, tetapi biasanya mereka setelah satu-dua kali gagal bereksperimen, mereka mundur. Lebih memusatkan perhatian pada proyek resmi. Sedang aku—" Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya menyisir pirangnya ke belakang, mencoba merapikannya. Usaha yang sia-sia karena rambutnya segera kembali ke segala arah lagi.

"Kau bisa melabelinya sebagai 'mesin waktu'. Meski akan ada istilah lain yang lebih tepat secara ilmiah, tetapi kukira itu cukup. Yang jelas—enam bulan lalu aku berhasil—katakanlah, berhasil masuk ke dalam waktu yang berbeda, walau hanya sekilas—" Naruto berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat, "—bagai bayangan yang melintas. Baru begitu saja. Begini maksudku—" seperti sedang mengaduk-aduk kosakata yang tepat. "Kalau kata 'berhasil' itu berarti aku bisa berpindah waktu seperti sekarang ini, nah saat itu aku belum berhasil. Aku baru bisa—seperti bayangan, ada di sebuah ruangan, melihat apa yang terjadi, mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan, tapi diriku sendiri tak bisa berinteraksi dengan individu-individu yang ada dalam ruangan itu."

Naruto kembali menghela napas. Wajah penasaran Sasuke menghilang, berganti dengan antusias.

"Aku terus berusaha, memperbaiki semua komponen eksperimen, dan tibalah aku pada kenyataan ini—" kembali menghela napas lebih dari sekali dalam menit yang sama, bukanlah kebiasaan Naruto, tapi itulah yang terjadi. "—aku berhasil berpindah dimensi waktu. Tetapi yang kulihat malam itu adalah—"

Menutup mata dan berusaha mengeluarkan rasa dalam bahasa, "—kau dan guci abu kremasi jenazahku—" bisiknya lirih. Pirangnya menunduk, dalam-dalam.

Mungkin hanya satu menit, tapi jangka waktu itu memanjang bagi keduanya. Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya memandang pada pirang di hadapannya. Naruto kemudian menengadah, dan membasahi bibirnya yang mengering tiba-tiba.

"Aku merasa sudah punya ilmu yang banyak sekali, bahkan aku merasa jumawa saat bisa melompati waktu, tetapi pada saat yang sama aku dihempaskan ke titik terrendah dalam hidupku—" menghela napas lagi, "—saat aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa melawan kematian. Melawan takdir—"

Hening yang dalam. Hening yang kelam.

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh—tetapi kenapa kau tak memberitahu aku, Dobe? Memberitahuku sesudah kau kembali ke masa lalu?"

Menggeleng perlahan, Naruto bersandar. "Pertanyaan yang bodoh, dan jawabannya juga bodoh. Saking _shock_-nya, aku bahkan tak tahu kapan tepatnya aku meninggal, dan kenapa. Yang aku tahu, hari aku ada di lab itu 11 Agustus, dan aku melompati waktu, tiba tepat di depan _butsudan_, 11 September, di belakangmu. Kau sedang diam, sedang memandangi _ihai_-ku. Memegang guci itu. Itu saja."

Kini Sasuke yang menarik napas panjang. "Kau tertabrak truk kontainer di jalan depan, pagi hari saat kau tergesa-gesa akan pergi ke lab, 10 September. Tepat sebulan lalu—" tapi tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu, "—kau mulai bisa melompati waktu pada 11 Agustus? Malam waktu kau tak pulang?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Kau tahu sendiri, aku membohongimu dengan mengatakan banyak kerjaan di lab. Tapi tak sepenuhnya bohong." Lagi-lagi ia menarik napas panjang, "Jika melompati waktu, aku hanya bisa diam di tempat tujuan paling sepuluh menit, dan aku akan ditarik paksa untuk kembali ke titik awal. Malam itu, sepulangnya aku dari sini—" mata biru jernih itu bersirobok dengan mata hitam kelam, "—aku bekerja keras, dan bisa membuat waktunya lebih lama lagi. Inilah aku, di sini, dan punya waktu 2 jam untuk bercakap-cakap denganmu—"

"Du-dua jam, Dobe? Hanya dua jam?"

Naruto melirik jamnya, "Tepatnya sisa satu jam limabelasmenit lagi—"

"Kita—pulang?" tak pernah rasanya Sasuke memohon seperti itu. Naruto mengangguk memaklumi. Sasuke merogoh saku belakang celananya, mengeluarkan dompet, dan membayar semuanya tergesa-gesa. Berdiri, menyambar tangan Naruto, dan berjalan kembali dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

-o0o-

Hanya berdua, duduk saling berangkulan di sofa. Membisikkan semua hal yang terlintas, semua rasa yang belum dinyatakan saat lalu.

"Teme—" Naruto memandang Sasuke sungguh-sungguh, "—kau mau menyimpankan sesuatu untukku?"

Sasuke tak berbicara, tapi wajahnya bertanya-tanya.

Naruto merogoh saku dalam jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisk_. Ditariknya telapak tangan Sasuke, disimpannya _flashdisk_ diatas telapak tangan itu, ditutupkannya telapak tangan Sasuke, dan digenggamnya.

"Jagalah dengan nyawamu, Uchiha Sasuke—" tak biasanya Naruto memanggil nama lengkap sedemikian.

"Kenapa? Apakah isinya? Siapa yang akan mencarinya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Isinya teori, formula lompatan waktu ini. Secara umum, hampir semua ilmuwan di lab-ku tahu formula awalnya, tetapi tidak ada yang mau bersusah payah meneruskan eksperimen hingga berhasil seperti sekarang—" menghela napas, "—tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku sudah berhasil melompati waktu, Teme. Tetapi, jika saja ada yang menelusuri perjalanan eksperimen kami, alat-alat, material yang kami pakai, tidak sulit untuk mengetahui bahwa ada yang berhasil melompati waktu—"

"Jika saja ada yang demikian, ada kemungkinan ia akan mencari formulanya di jurnalku. Aku sudah menulisnya sedemikian, mengubah catatannya, hingga orang yang membacanya akan berkesimpulan, aku juga belum sampai pada tahap melompati waktu—tapi mungkin saja—"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan. "Lalu, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan dengan formula ini?"

"Untuk saat ini, tak ada. Tapi di masa yang akan datang, aku menduga, akan menjadi rebutan—"

"Kau ingin aku menyerahkan pada seseorang?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum mendapat nama. Dia harus jenius tentu saja—"

"Seperti kau—"

Pujian yang amat langka.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih. Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga—"

Gemas mendengarnya, Sasuke memeluknya lebih erat. Naruto balik memeluknya erat juga. Tapi tetap meneruskan ucapannya, "—tapi ia juga harus punya integritas. Harus jujur. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau formula lompatan waktu ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan orang semacam ini?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Tak tahu. Tapi waktu akan berjalan, dan kukira kau akan menemukannya—"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Oke. Aku tak janji akan bisa menemukan orang yang tepat, tapi aku janji akan menjaganya sepenuh hati—"

"_Arigatou_—" Naruto tersenyum. Tulus. "Kalau perlu, kalau kau tak bisa menemukan orang yang tepat, kau bawa saja lagi _flashdisk_-nya padaku. Di alam lain, nanti—"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

Alangkah banyaknya hal-hal yang mustahil dilakukan Sasuke di depan umum, dilakukannya di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa—kau pikir tak semua orang boleh memperoleh formula ini?"

Naruto duduk tegak-tegak. "Kau orang hukum, coba saja kau tebak kenapa—"

Sasuke pun memasang wajah serius. "Orang bisa beralibi tak ada di tempat pembunuhan, padahal dengan lompatan waktu, ia bisa membunuh, dan kembali ke tempat semula dengan manis—"

"Anak papa memang pintar—"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke gemas dibuatnya, dan mengucek-ucek rambut pirangnya.

"Katakanlah, aku hendak menemuimu di bulan ini, Teme. Aku melompati waktu. Dan mendapati kau tak ada, sedang melompati waktu kembali ke bulan-bulan lalu. Apa tidak akan terjadi _chaos_ nantinya?"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mafhum. "Aku mengerti. Tata kehidupan akan hancur nanti, dengan dirusaknya dimensi waktu. Kalaupun nanti lompatan waktu menjadi sesuatu yang biasa, tentu akan diatur oleh negara, akan tetapi akan banyak orang yang akan berusaha melanggarnya—"

"Betul."

"Belum lagi, akan ada banyak orang yang berusaha mengetahui nasibnya nanti di masa datang—dan mencoba untuk mengubah masa sekarang dengan harapan 'ia di masa datang' tidak bernasib seperti yang ditunjukkan—"

"Betul. Ahli hukum yang jenius kau ini, Teme!"

Tapi wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi suram.

"Kau sendiri juga—tak mau melanggar itu, bukan? Kau tak mau mengubah takdirmu sendiri, bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan-pelan. "Ada saat di mana kemungkinan untuk mengubah takdirku sendiri menjadi godaan yang sangat berat, Teme. Tapi aku tak bisa. Satu perubahan kecil, bukan hanya akan mengubah takdirku sendiri saja, akan tetapi juga akan mengubah banyak takdir, baik yang bersangkutan atau tak bersangkutan denganku. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan tata kehidupan seisi dunia—"

Hening yang menyesakkan.

Sasuke merasa pelukan Naruto lebih erat.

"Teme, waktu yang kita punya tinggal lima menit—"

Mengangguk, Sasuke tercekat, "_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Dobe. Baik-baiklah di alam sana. Akan kukabari kalau aku sudah menemukan orangnya!" sahutnya parau.

"Kabari juga kalau kau menemukan kedai ramen baru, ya?" wajah Naruto yang sedang memohon sedemikian lucunya, sehingga Sasuke benar-benar gemas dibuatnya.

Tapi ia tak berdaya tatkala kehangatan bibir Naruto melapisi bibirnya sendiri. Perlahan. Lembut. Perlahan. Santun. Perlahan. Hangat. Perlahan. Menguasai. Dan ia menyerah pada kesemuanya.

Tak sepenuhnya ia sadar saat lima menit itu berlalu, dan Naruto lenyap dari pandangan.

Kehangatannya masih terasa.

Lama.

**FIN**


End file.
